1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of preventing an optical sheet from being wrinkled.
2. Description of the Background
In recent years, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic light emitting diode display apparatus, an electrowetting display apparatus, a plasma display panel apparatus, and an electrophoretic display apparatus have been developed.
Among them, the liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes a display panel including two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel. The liquid crystal display apparatus is manufactured to have a flat shape, but in recent years the liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed to have a curved shape.
The backlight unit can be classified into an edge illumination type and a direct illumination type. The edge illumination type backlight unit includes a light source emitting the light, a diffusion plate diffusing the light from the light source, and an optical sheet disposed on the diffusion plate. Different from the diffusion plate having rigidity, the optical sheet is a very thin and easily bent. That is, the optical sheet is easily deformed by external impacts. When the optical sheet is formed of a resin material, the optical sheet is easily expanded or contracted by heat. As a result, the optical sheet may become wrinkled.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to solve the above problems.